A Learning Experience
by SakuTatsu
Summary: Aigis sets out on a personal quest to become more human by studying each of her friends!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You wish to what?" Junpei leaned in closer to his robotic roommate, asking her to repeat her question. Junpei had been sitting in the common area of the dorms reading a manga. Unlike the rest of his roommates, he had nothing going on today. Heck, even Koromaru had plans with Makoto! Aigis repeated her question, "I wish to become more human like you, Junpei-san."

Junpei found himself at a loss for words for once. Despite his cheery exterior, the man knew how he sized up compared to the rest of his teammates. Makoto was a natural leader, Akihiko was a role model, Yukari was charismatic, Mitsuru was someone who could easily command the respect of others, and the lists of traits went on. He never thought he would be the one Aigis would go to for advice. "Well… Ai-chan, you are pretty human alrea-"

"Unnacceptable, Junpei-san," Aigis broke in, "I wish to be more like you. I want to be seen as a human, not a machine!" Junpei set down his manga. This was his chance to step up to the plate! For once he could be the knight in shining armor! He could be the hero this time around! "Alright Ai-chan! You have officially enrolled in Junpei Iori's School for the Mechanically Inclined! Classes start now."

"Alright Ai-chan, I think the first move would be to get you talking more like us." Junpei and Aigis had moved to the set of tables and chairs on the second floor. Aigis payed close attention to Junpei, but her hand shot up immediately. "How will we achieve this goal, Junpei-san?" Junpei rubbed the back of his head. It was a good question and Aigis' reliable professor hadn't really thought up an entire lesson plan.

He sat there and thought for a while… perhaps too long until he finally found an answer he was scrambling for. "I got it! Slang! Most people our age don't really use such big fancy words like you Aigis. Everything is so formal. You gotta kick back and keep it nice and cool!"

"Affirmative," Aigis responded, "How does one utilize this, 'Slang?'"

"I'm glad you asked, Ai-chan!" Junpei flashed a confident grin. "You just have to talk like me! Let's start with greetings. I'll start and then you follow. 'Sup dude!"

Aigis' programming that involved vocabulary and speech had a built in dictionary of words for her to use, but "'Sup," was not one of them. Instead Aigis went with the closest alternative in her database and spoke up, "What is up, dude?"

Junpei gave a nervous laugh, clearly the two had a long way to go and she would need far more instruction on the basics of slang. The two spent the entire afternoon perfecting the nuances and details of slang. While it was a frustrating process, Junpei wasn't ready to give up on his friend. Aigis continued to give it her all and she could feel an unwavering sense of motivation boiling inside of her.

The sun had finally gone down. Yukari and Makoto had walked through the front door of the dorms and were immediately greeted by Aigis. The anti-shadow weapon had an unusual look of determination in her eyes and was quick to speak. "'Sup dudes! What's the haps, yo?"

Yukari raised an eyebrow and their team leader's expression was one of shock and awe. "Uh… Aigis," Yukari started, "why are you talking like that?"

"Chill out Yukari-san. You know I like to keep it real. After all… I'm da man!" Yukari sighed and made a mental note to not let Junpei have so much alone time with Aigis.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I just wanted to write this up for fun. Constructive criticism and feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aigis stood in the kitchen of the dorms and laid her eyes upon the mountain of various sources of protein placed before her. Slabs of meat, eggs, protein powders, and many more were arranged on the table in a calculated manner. Today her teacher would be the intense and passionate Akihiko Sanada. Aigis realized that Akihiko was a role model to many and that a number of their peers at school just seemed to resonate with him. She figured he would be a logical step to take in her personal training.

"I request to know the meaning behind all of this protein, Akihiko-san," Aigis demanded as her scanners processed the nutritional information placed on the food labels. All she could really gather was that her new teacher had a rather one-dimensional diet.

Akihiko grinned, clearly waiting for Aigis to spring the question. "Well Aigis," he started, "what makes us human is a burning passion to do the things you love. For today, we're going to do my whole routine together to build up that intense drive within you! Don't worry, it'll extend beyond protein." Aigis simply nodded her head and took mental notes.

She began to piece together the lessons embedded within Akihiko's speech and spoke, "I see… So if I develop these feelings of passion for an objective, I will be more like you." Akihiko shook his head and pumped his fist. "That's right," he responded, "I think you've got the idea. Fill up on your protein while you can, after this we'll be running five miles and do one hundred push ups, sit ups, squats, and some sparring!"

Aigis beamed with excitement. This time she felt like she was getting somewhere and the seeing the fire building up within Akihiko started to get her hyped up too. Remembering her speech lessons from Junpei, Aigis let out a hearty shout, "I've been waiting for this, Akihiko-san!"

The two had spent the rest of the day working out with great intensity. Unfortunately for Aigis, her mechanical body didn't have physical limitations like her teacher's. She completed each workout with ease and this only pushed Akihiko to train harder so he wouldn't be overtaken by his student within a day. What was supposed to be a friendly workout routine became a one-sided competition within Akihiko's mind.

It had finally turned dark and they headed back to the dorm with Akihiko breathing heavily. Aigis faired much better and didn't break a single sweat. "Heh, you're pretty strong, Aigis," Akihiko complemented, "I see you're not even tired in the slightest!"

Aigis sighed with disappointment. She understood the lesson the boxer tried to teach her, but perhaps she was just incapable of feeling passion. Physical activity was something she could do effortlessly and with little thought. Throughout the entire day Aigis had felt more like a machine than ever before. She spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I am sorry, Akihiko-san. I am afraid I have failed to achieve these feelings of passion within me. Could it be I truly do not have the capacity to have such human emotions?"

Akihiko wiped the sweat off his forehead with his towel and gave the question some thought. "You know Aigis," he began, "I was a lot like you once. There was a time in my life when I felt like I reached a plateau and I couldn't get stronger. Each day I was just going through the motions, but I found that spark within me once again."  
Aigis tilted her head and cut in, "I need to feel a spark?"

"Yeah," Akihiko replied, "something like that. You see Aigis, I got out of my slump when I awakened my Persona and new challenges surfaced. It gave me a reason to push past my limits to keep on protecting those close to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is… set goals for yourself and picture someone who is precious to you. Work hard to make that person happy."  
Aigis thought about those close to her and a certain blue-haired boy was the first thing to pop into her head along with unrecognizable emotions within her. She didn't quite understand what she was feeling, but she at least knew she was one step closer towards finding her answer. Aigis gave Akihiko an unexpected hug and spoke up, "Akihiko-san… thank you!"

The Dark Hour had finally arrived and the team had done their usual routine in Tartarus. Today was a bit different, however. Aigis was absolutely on fire and the entire team was impressed. A few Shadows had taken them by surprise and Aigis entered her Orgia Mode and saved the day. Everyone was impressed and was awestruck at the display. Finally all the threats were neutralized and Aigis turned to her team and shouted, "Heh! Did you see that, Akihiko-san?"

Author's Note: I really like writing these and would love to know your thoughts about this story! Suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
